This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to collection of biological samples, and more specifically, to photodegradable systems and methods for collection of trace biological samples.
Extraction of trace biological samples (e.g., DNA) from a region of interest (e.g., crime scene) may involve capture and subsequent release of the biological sample for amplification and analysis. Capture of a trace biological sample may involve binding or absorption of the trace biological sample using a collection device. Examples of typical collection devices include cotton (e.g. cellulose fiber) swabs or pads that can be used to bind the biological sample and carry the sample to a lab for analysis. The biological sample may adhere to the cellulose fibers of the cotton swab or pad. However release of the biological sample from the cotton swab or pad may be cumbersome and may not result in complete yield of the trace biological sample collected.